Boys Night Out
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Some of the Raw guys go out after an event. Poor Cody gets dragged along unwillingly. Karaoke, beer, and wrestlers! Cody should have stayed at the hotel.


**A/N- I had nothing to do today, as school was cancelled, after being bored out of my mind for two straight days, this is what came to me. I always picture the guys going out after an event, and this is how I pictured. I know, I need a life lol.**

"Guys, really, after last time, I think it would be best for me to just go to the hotel room." Suggests Cody Rhodes.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hunter asks, patting the young rookie on the back as they all stand outside the arena.

"Yeah really, what's going to happen? Dance with a guy and spend the night in jail at the worst, and what's the odds of that happening?" Shawn Michaels asks, backing his friend up.

"That's what you said last time Shawn." Cody says through clenched teeth, remembering the previous week he had went out with the other guys.

"Okay but whats the odds of it happening again? Besides, Orton, Cena, Hardy, and Kennedy are there waiting for us." Shawn informs him, slowly inching towards the rental car.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking." Cody says as he reluctantly gets into the back of the car.

"That's what they all say." Hunter mumbles before getting into the drivers seat. There was conversation between Shawn and Hunter on the way to the bar, but the young rookie kept silent, not at all looking forward to going out with these guys again. Ever since he turned he twenty one, they expect him to go out with them every week, and if that's not punishment enough, he has to buy the drinks.

"Hunter, I really don't feel well. Can you drop me off at the hotel?" Cody asks, in one last attempt to get himself out of this. The hotel was on the way to the bar, so it wouldn't be an inconvenience for the to drop him off.

"You'll feel better once you start having fun." Shawn assures him. Cody just sighed and sat back. The rest of the trip didn't take long at all. Cody cringed as he saw the headlines outside the bar, _Karaoke Tonight. _Oh no, he definitely wasn't drinking tonight. He wasn't surprised to see the other men slurping down their drinks, and probably not their first either.

"Bout time you guys got here." Jeff says, relieved to see the two older men. He was the only one who didn't drink, and dealing with a drunk John, Randy, and Ken wasn't fun.

"Rookie here didn't want to come, we had to do some persuading." Hunter says, sitting down beside John, and calling for the waitress.

"What can I get you guys?" A young women asks, stepping up to the table.

"Get me a beer." Hunter tells her.

"What kind?" She asks, keeping her patience.

"Shawn, what was that kind Austin had at the anniversary show?" Hunter asks, trying to remember the beer Austin had bought them all.

"Uh...Bud." Shawn says, not sounding so sure.

"No, Bud Lite." Hunter says.

"It was Coors." Shawn says, second guessing himself.

"Your both wrong, it was Coors Lite." Jeff says, joining in the conversation. By this time. Cody already had his first two shots down, deciding the only way to get through the night was to drink.

"Well I'm going to find out." Hunter says, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"WHAT?" Yelled a voice on the other end causing Hunter to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I think he's drunk." Shawn whispers to Jeff.

"Austin. We need your help."

"WHAT?" Austin yells into the phone again.

"What beer did you bring to RAW a few weeks ago?" Hunter asks.

"The beer I had in catering, locker room, or ring." Austin asks, remembering he had three types of beers that day, not including the after raw celebration.

"The after raw celebration."

"You stupid son of a bitch. Miller Lite." Austin tells them, astonished they all forgot his favorite beer.

"Miller Lite, Shawn. Thanks Austin. See you in four months." Hunter says, then shuts his phone off, turning to the waitress who doesn't look pleased at all.

"You want a Miller Lite then." The clearly annoyed women asks.

"Nah. Give me a Bud." Hunter tells her, deciding he would rather have that.

"And you?" She asks, turning to Shawn, almost regrettably.

"I don't drink...so I'll have...water...no...a coke...wait...a pepsi." Shawn says.

"Shawn, make up your damn mind!" Cody yelled at him, half drunk. He hated this part, it always took those two an hour to order one drink. After Shawn ordered, it didn't take long for the others to start picking on Cody, who didn't seem to notice, as he was drunk off his ass.

"I think I'm going to sing a song." Declared a very drunk Cody.

"Great idea. We will help you pick it out." Hunter said, and Shawn and Jeff quickly agreed.

"Thanks guys." John and Randy were on the dance floor dancing by themselves, each trying to one up the other, and that there is enough to keep the ladies away. Ken disappeared an hour ago.

"You just go on up on the stage there, we'll pick the song for you." Shawn encouraged. After Cody was on stage, the argument over what song began.

"Love is a battlefield."

""Single White Female."

"Redneck Woman."

"This Kiss." Hunter said, as he read the title of the first Faith Hill song. They quickly agreed and told the DJ which song Cody wanted to sing. They quickly returned to their seats, Shawn taking out his cell phone to take pictures, Jeff took his out to get this on video, and Hunter got his out for the hell of it.

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry, no_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

Cody either didn't realize, or was to drunk to care the crowd of people laughing at his expense, he just continued belting out the next chorus, paying no mind to his fellow co-workers who were laughing their asses off.

_Its the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motionless_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal momentarily_

_Its, ah,impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unstoppable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

Cody was starting to really get into the song, even beginning to sway his hips, as Shawn is about dead from lack of air, from laughing. John and Randy, were standing in the front clapping and cheering on the young rookie, unaware of the embarrassment the rookie is going to face.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so off course_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a goof heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby I'm forever yours_

It was the pelvic thrust that sent Hunter into a roar of laughter. It had looked as if Cody was mimicking Jeff's entrance with his last move. Cody just didn't seem to have the rhythm though.

_Its the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal momentarily_

_Its, ah, unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unsinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky, oh_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring in side, oh_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motionless_

_Lets let everything slide_

_You got me floating_

_You got me flying_

_Its the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motionless_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal momentarily_

_Its, ah, unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss._

As Cody finished, quite proud of himself, he gave the crowd a bow, almost falling off stage from losing his balance. He made his way back to his friends with a big smile on his face.

"How was I?" He asks, anxious to hear what they thought.

"I enjoyed the dancing." Shawn told his young friend, who was unaware of the sarcastic tone.

"I really liked how you didn't even have to look at the screen to know the words." Jeff says.

"Aw, is Cody a Faith Hill fan?" Hunter teases.

"Do you go see her in concert too?" Shawn mocks.

"Only once guys."


End file.
